Under the mistletoe
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Just a story revolving around the former 104th trainee squad and a mistletoe. Rated T to be safe. Please review!xD Merry Christmas!


**Hey people! I'm back! Welcome to my new story! Yay!**

**So, this isn't the first Shingeki No Kyojin story that I write since I came in to the fandom, and after several stories that came up to my head, I decided to upload this one first because it's Christmas Eve!**

**So, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did, there wouldn't be so much deaths. Maybe the same amount of blood, but Marco and Levi's (original) squad would still be alive**.

Jean still wasn't sure how it happened. One minute he was helping Eren with the house cleaning stuff and the next one he was helping Connie and Sasha put something on top of the door.

"Really Sasha, you should stop eating so much" Jean said. He was grabbing one of Sasha's feet, while Connie was grabbing the other one. They were trying to steady her, but she was moving so much it was almost impossible.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha retorted. "I'm not that heavy"

"Yeah, you're not, that's why Connie had to go to me" Jean said sarcastically which was in a way, true. Being shorter than Sasha, Connie couldn't lift her alone, which is why they had recurred to Jean.

"Would you guys stop it?" Connie asked. "Sasha, are you done?"

"Almost done, guys" Sasha said, while she was finishing adorning the front door. In that, Historia appeared.

"Guys, supper is ready" Historia said in her angelic voice.

"Food!" Sasha said. It freaked Jean and Connie so much that they lost balance and fell, with Sasha falling on top of them.

"I repeat Sasha, don't eat too much" Jean said.

"Sorry" Sasha said sheepishly. She stood up and helped Jean and Connie to their feet.

"Well, at least we're done" Connie said, while he was looking to the thing Sasha had placed on top of the door.

"What's that anyway?" Jean asked.

Connie and Sasha shrugged their shoulders. "Hanji-san just told us to put it on top of the door" Connie said.

Historia's eyes widened when she realized what is was. "I know what it is!" She said. "My grandparents used to put one in the ranch's main door"

"What is it then?" Sasha said.

"A mistletoe" Historia said. "According to tradition, if two people are standing under it, they have to kiss"

"Which is why we'll all pass through the door one by one, ok?" Jean said, while standing next to Historia. Connie and Sasha just smirked, since Historia never went through the door, so she was under the mistletoe, and Jean was next to her.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Jean asked after seeing Sasha and Connie smirk. "Oh shit" he said, and sprinted towards his room.

"Jean! You were standing under the mistletoe!" Sasha yelled when she and Connie went after him.

"Now you have to kiss Historia!" Connie yelled.

Historia just stared at the direction where her friends had gone. She decided not to tell Connie and Sasha that they went under the mistletoe at the same time, and went to get Armin and Mikasa.

\(^^)/

Fifteen minutes later, Historia found Armin and Mikasa, who were still chopping wood.

"Hey guys, supper is ready!" Historia said.

"Hey Historia!" Armin said, trying to stand up, but failing, since he was extremely tired. "What's with all the noise?"

"Connie and Sasha are chasing Jean" Historia explained.

"What did Jean do now?" Mikasa asked, her expression as stoic as ever.

"Well, there's a mistletoe on the front door, and Jean and I were under it, so now they're trying to get him to kiss me" Historia explained as calm as ever.

Armin laughed lightly while Mikasa was hiding a small smile under her scarf. Suddenly, Connie appeared.

"Sasha!" He yelled between heavy breaths. "I found Historia!"

"Good!" Sasha answered from somewhere inside the house. "I'll tell you when I find Jean!"

Armin laughed with amusement. "All this for Jean to kiss Historia?"

"It's tradition, Armin!" Connie protested. "And it was Historia who told us in the first place.

"You shouldn't have done that" Mikasa said.

"Which reminds me" Historia said to Connie in a sweet voice that he wasn't liking at all. "You and Sasha went through the door at the same time, which means, you have to kiss her"

"What?" Connie yelled. "I can't do that! Sasha's my best friend. I won't kiss her!"

"It's tradition, Connie" Armin said, making Connie mad because his own words were used against him.

"I have an idea" Historia said. "Why don't we make Eren and Mikasa stand under the mistletoe at the same time?"

"That's a good idea" Armin said.

Mikasa blushed so furiously, she had to cover her face with her scarf. Just the thought of kissing Eren made her face strikingly red. "No thanks" she said under her scarf.

"Why not?" Historia asked, genuinely concerned. "I thought you were in love with Eren" Mikasa just blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Even I know that" Connie said, apparently unaware that he called himself an idiot.

"Well, it was more obvious than-" Armin said, but then stopped himself. He was going to say 'Ymir's crush on Historia' or 'Reiner's crush on Historia', but thought it wouldn't be a good idea with Historia present, so he thought of another painfully obvious example. "Bertholdt's crush on Annie"

Connie stared at Armin in disbelief. "Bertholdt had a crush on Annie?"

"He still does" Mikasa said, finally coming out of her scarf now that the blush had subsided.

"How come I never knew?" Connie asked himself. Before anyone could answer him, there were many crashes inside the house.

"Watch where you're going horse face" Eren said from inside.

"Dammit Eren, shut up!" Jean said.

A few more crashes later, Sasha's voice sounded from inside. "Connie, I found Jean!" She said.

Everyone inside sighed and got up. "We should eat and prepare everything before Levi-heichou and the others come home" Armin said.

"Alright" chorused the other three.

"But this time" Historia stated. "We're going through the door one by one"

\(^^)/

After they were done eating, Connie and Sasha were talking in her room thinking of something to make Jean kiss Historia.

"You know what?" Connie said finally. "I'll take care of Jean and Historia, there's something you need to do"

"What?" Sasha asked.

"You need to make sure that Eren and Mikasa are under the mistletoe at the same time" Connie said.

"Oh yeah, more matchmaking! Too bad Bertholdt and Annie are not here. We could've make them stand under the mistletoe at the same time"

Connie groaned in frustration. "Seriously, am I the only one who didn't know of Bertholdt's crush on Annie?"

"Pretty much" Sasha replied. Connie stared at her angrily.

"So make Eren and Mikasa stand under the mistletoe at the same time?" Sasha continued. "I know just what to do! See you later Connie! And make sure Jean kisses Historia!" She got out of the room, while Connie was left thinking how to make Jean kiss Historia.

\(^^)/

It was already dark and cold outside, meaning Levi, Hanji and her squad would come home at any moment. Regardless of this, the teenagers inside the house were still running wild due to the mistletoe that was hanging in the front door.

Sasha had placed several of Eren's and Mikasa's things in the front door, under the mistletoe. There was their Survey cops cape and jacket, their 3D Maneuver Gear, and Mikasa's scarf.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked Sasha.

"Luring Eren and Mikasa under the mistletoe" Sasha said, not tearing her eyes from the door.

"You realize that's not going to work" Armin said.

Sasha looked at Armin indignantly. "How do you know that?"

"Mikasa just picked up her things, and she'll come back for Eren's" Armin said. Sasha turned to the door and saw that there were only half of the things she had left there.

"Oh well" Sasha said. "Plan B" she took out a piece of bread, but before she could do anything else, Armin took the bread away from her.

"Sasha I told you not to grab food without permission" Armin scolded her.

"I won't eat it, it's for my plan!" Sasha protested.

Armin and Sasha started to fight over the piece of bread.

Meanwhile Jean was still hiding, thinking Sasha would be the one to find him and force him to kiss Historia, so he wasn't startled when Connie appeared next to him.

"You know what I found out today?" Connie asked.

"What?" Jean said, not paying attention and still looking over his shoulder for Sasha.

"That Bertholdt has a crush on Annie" Connie said.

Upon hearing this, Jean looked at Connie with disbelief. "You seriously didn't know?" Jean asked, only to meet Connie's smirking face. When he realized with whom he was talking to Jean stood up.

"Crap" he said, and ran, but Connie was faster and in a second, he was in Jean's back, somewhere near Historia.

"Hey Historia!" Connie said happily, still in Jean's back. "I have Jean here, now kiss, both of you!"

Jean groaned. "You and Sasha are annoyingly persistent"

"Which reminds me" Historia started. "You still need to kiss Sasha, since you passed through the door at the same time"

"She's my best friend, so no" Connie said while blushing a little at being reminded of the time where he and Sasha went after Jean.

"Oh really?" Now it was Jean's turn to smirk. "Then we should be the one forcing you to kiss Sasha, right?" He said that to Historia and she giggled.

"But Sasha's trying to get Eren and Mikasa under the mistletoe" Connie explained.

"What?" Jean yelled. "Damn you Eren!"

"What's going on here?" Eren said. "You're supposed to be cleaning!"

"We've got more important stuff going on here" Sasha said.

"It's all fault of the mistletoe" Mikasa said in her stoic manner. "We'll end up kissing each other at this rate" she blushed a little.

Eren turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about, Mikasa?"

"Ask Sasha and Connie" Mikasa said, then she retreated to the table and started to read one of Armin's books.

"Guys!" Eren yelled. "A little help with the cleaning here?"

Just when the things started to get worse, the door opened, revealing Levi, Hanji, and her squad. Armin and Sasha were still fighting over the bread, Mikasa was quietly reading, Jean and Eren were quarreling, and Connie was lifting Historia, so she was trying to get away from his grasp. They suddenly stopped when they saw their superiors in the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Eren, Mikasa and Jean said in unison while Armin, Connie, Sasha and Historia said "Happy Birthday, Levi-heichou"

"What the hell is going in here?" Levi said as soon as they said that. He instantly regretted it as the seven teenagers were yelling their versions of the story.

"Remind me why they are my new squad" Levi said to Hanji.

"Because they're good" Hanji replied. "I know you love them deep down"

"And it's all fault of the mistletoe" the seven ended up in unison and pointed to the door.

Hanji looked up. "Hey you guys put it!" She said happily.

"Eh heichou" Eren started. "You're under the mistletoe with Hanji-san"

Levi also looked up. "Oh fuck" he said, and started to run. Sasha and Connie were instantly after him.

"Come on Levi-heichou" said Connie.

"You still need to kiss Hanji-san" Sasha said.

"Ha" Jean said, while pointing to the door. "They have no right to make other people kiss when they went through the door at the same time!"

Hanji and her squad just shrugged and went into the house.

**And that's it! It's a bit random, but I liked how it turned out in the end. I might make more one-shots, but I'll see. Also, apologies for any OOC characters. **

**So anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope that you're able to be with the ones you love and I wish peace and love for everyone. I would put more happy wishes but I don't know what. ^^;**

**Anyway! Bye bye and happy day! =)**

**Ps. Happy birthday, Levi-heichou. xD**


End file.
